We are performing studies of the analytic and molecular epidemiology of a group of common and disabling congenital neurologic disorders, the Developmental Disabilities, which include cerebral palsy, autism, and mental retardation. During FY2000, in collaboration with Drs. Grether, Dambrosia, Phillips, and Dickens, we reported examination of certain neuropeptides and neurotrophins in archived peripheral blood drawn in the first days of life for state-mandated metabolic screening. Of the 8 neuropeptides and neurotrophins examined, 4 (VIP, CGRP, BDNF, and NT4/5) were present in higher concentrations in blood of children with autism or mental retardation, as compared with bloods of children with cerebral palsy or healthy control infants. In 99% of children with autism and 97% of those with mental retardation, concentrations of at least one of these substances exceeded levels in any control child. With Dr. Zimmerman we are examining concentrations of these substances in sera of children with autism after the age of diagnosis, using two different assay methods. A study to replicate and extend the findings of the initial investigation is underway. Work that included Dr. Willoughby was recently completed on clinical indicators of infection as risk factors for cerebral palsy in infants born very prematurely, and a study is nearing completion on cytokines in neonatal blood of a subset of these premature infants, those with cerebral palsy and controls. Studies are in progress with Dr. Lynch to investigate coagulation disorders in children with stroke, and with Ms. Scher to assess the role of multiple birth in risk of cerebral palsy.